


Cuddles And Nightmares

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alien torture is hard. Sometimes there's bad days and even worse nights. But there's also people there for you, who love you. Who will cuddle you...and best of all protect you. Shiro choose to go through what he did. But he did choose his two most favorite boys in the whole universe.Oneshot/drabble





	Cuddles And Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394037) by lohkaydraw. 



It was late, and hot, come to think about it. Keith had been trying to fall asleep for almost an hour right now. Meanwhile Shiro himself had been successful, but the sleep itself wasn't very good. Keith had just become resigned to laying against his boyfriend's chest and listening to his heartbeat for the rest of the night when he heard him. 

"Ah--" his voice was soft, he was still asleep. "No--no--!"

Keith frowned and opened his eyes. 

"Don't--please, don't--don't hurt them--"

Shiro was panting and covered in a cold sweat. Not because it was hot outside. Because he was scared. 

Keith shifted and sat up a little now. "Shiro?"

The bedroom door opened. Lance walked in with a yawn. "Hey man. Shiro can't sleep?"

"Nightmares," Keith explained softly, looking back down at him. 

Lance got in the bed on Shiro's other side. "Lucky I'm here then," he smiled a little. "If there's one thing I'm good at it's cuddling."

Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes. "C'mon, you don't get around enough to be good at it."

"Dude, I have like twenty siblings. Kids get nightmares all the time."

"Shiro isn't just some kid with bad dreams, Lance--"

Lance settled close to Shiro's shoulder though, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly. Protectively. 

"Shush. He likes it."

"...don't shush me." Keith mumbled.

"Night night." Lance's eyes were already closed. 

Neither of them could tell, but Shiro's sleep had turned better. He was smiling. 


End file.
